


Непереносимость

by coppersulfate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersulfate/pseuds/coppersulfate
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	Непереносимость

Санджи просыпается посреди ночи. Его вырубило от многократных носовых кровотечений. После двух лет ада оказаться окруженным прекрасными самками свело его организм с ума. Он чувствует напряжение в паху, поднимает голову и раздраженно выдыхает — не кровь, так эрекция.

Санджи поднимается с кровати. Гонять лысого в присутствии других людей, тем более мужчин, было выше его достоинства. Да и объясняй потом Луффи, чем же он таким занимается. Шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному паркету, он выходит из каюты и направляется в ванную. Половицы оглушают противным скрипом в полной тишине ночи. Санджи толкает рукой дверь, заходит и дергает шпингалет. Его ожидает приятное время наедине с воображаемой Нами-сан.

Сняв нижнее белье, он усаживается на крышку унитаза, откидывается назад, вздрагивая от обжигающего спину холода керамического бачка. Закрывает глаза, касаясь теплыми руками нежной плоти. Тихонько поглаживает, в то время как в голове перед ним лежит Нами-сан с задравшейся рубашкой. Ее роскошная рыжая, так прекрасно отросшая за два года шевелюра рассыпалась яростным пламенем по простыне. Она смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век, прикусывает свои тонкие фарфоровые пальцы и томно выдыхает его имя. Он втягивает носом нежный аромат мандаринов и чего-то сладкого.

Движения руки Санджи становятся напористее и четче. Его щеки пылают, дыхание сбивается. Нами-сан из его фантазий снимает рубашку, под которой конечно же не было ничего кроме молочно-белой наготы. Возбуждение Санджи зашкаливает, стук его сердца, кажется, эхом разносится по всей ванной. У него кружится голова от несуществующего запаха мандаринов.

Внезапно на его руку падают несколько крупных капель крови. Он распахивает глаза, задыхаясь, останавливается. Образ Нами-сан ускользает сквозь пальцы. Санджи запрокидывает голову, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Недуг жестко подставил его — даже онанирование на прекрасных дам вызывает у него кровотечение.

Простите, мелорин, не в этот раз. Санджи пытается усмирить воображение, все еще подкидывающее ему соблазнительные картины его прелестных идолов. Чоппер говорил, что ему необходимо сопротивляться возбуждению и представлять что-то неприятное. Пауков, слизней, расчлененные тела, Зоро…

Зоро. Совершенно непроизвольно Санджи мысленно воссоздает их первую встречу после двухлетней разлуки. Кок хотел купить рыбы у старика на Сабаоди, а тот жаловался на некоего зеленоволосого одноглазого мечника, который уснул на пиратском корабле. Это мог быть только Маримо, нет больше в мире таких идиотов. Внезапно волны в море словно расступились и из глубин, подобно Летучему Голландцу, вынырнул корабль, симметрично разрезанный пополам. До Санджи донеслись мелкие колющие капли воды, и в нос ударил запах морской пены. Кто-то из зевак закричал «Смотрите, там кто-то на самом верху!». Санджи поднял голову, прищурился и встретился со стальным взглядом теперь одноглазого мечника. Зоро сидел на промокшей древесине, скрестив ноги. Убирая в ножны катану, характерно звякнувшую, он сипло произнес: «Похоже я ошибся лодкой».

В такой обескураживающей ситуации, с пульсирующим членом и неспособностью думать о женщинах, Санджи машинально представил тот новый образ мечника, возмужавшего, с ярко очерченным рельефом мышц и с хищным взглядом. Санджи возобновил движения рукой вдоль ствола, удостоверившись, что кровотечение остановилось. От Зоро пахло сталью, дешевым сакэ и тестостероном. Если задуматься, Санджи физически касался Зоро чаще, чем всех остальных накама, из-за их постоянных перепалок. Касался смачными пинками, ловко отражаемыми ножными катаны, касался яростными ударами кулака, отвеченные пощечиной, касался впившимися в горячую кожу пальцами.

Сиплый от похмелья голос, с животной хрипотцой, раздается у Санджи в голове, пока он вдыхает терпкий запах пота и моря. Эро-кок. Завитушка. Тупой кок. Номер семь. Санджи. Нет, по имени Маримо никогда его не называл, это плод его воображения. Однако от собственного имени, произнесенного полушепотом, с оттенком зверского желания, Санджи кажется, будто все внутренности, внезапно обретшие чувствительность, кто-то щекочет и сжимает. Его бросает в дрожь, к щекам подступает жар. Он ускоряет яростные движения, теребя головку члена. Тяжело дышит, почти срываясь на стоны. Неутолимое желание кончить будто скребет его член изнутри.

Хриплый голос продолжает шептать неразборчивые оскорбления на ухо, обдавая раковину раскаленным воздухом. Санджи с трудом сдерживает стон, все настойчивее рвущийся из груди. Ванная заполняется дурманящим запахом алкоголя. Санджи.

Кока сотрясает волна дрожи. Щекочущее чувство достигает предела. Стон вырывается из глотки, разбиваясь о плотно сомкнутые губы, и теплое вязкое семя оседает на руку. Сердце Санджи грозит прорвать грудную клетку.

Он переводит дыхание, опустошенный. На подрагивающих ногах подходит к раковине и тщательно моет руки с мылом с ароматом кокоса. Санджи подносит руки к лицу, вдыхает, надеясь сбить еще свежий запах Зоро, так правдоподобно придуманный его воображением. Он чувствует себя униженным, чуть ли не изнасилованным. Последнее, что он бы хотел сделать в жизни — онанировать на Зоро.

Санджи закрывает руками лицо, впивается пальцами в волосы. Это неправильно. Так не должно было произойти. Казалось бы, его ад кончился, и он больше не ступит на землю окам. Но нет, даже теперь этот кошмар будет преследовать его ночами. И запах, до этого незамечаемый, будет ежедневно бить в ноздри, напоминая о позорном поражении его гордости.

Санджи надевает нижнее белье, гасит свет и выходит. Завтра будет новый день и новая ночь.


End file.
